<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>that's my rat! by Creatively_Written</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865261">that's my rat!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written'>Creatively_Written</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>way of the house dino [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Beast Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feeling Threatened, M/M, Misunderstandings, Possessive Behavior, Starscream being Starscream, dinobot being dinobot, rattrap can't read a room to save his life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinobot doesn't like how Rattrap is spending so much time at the office, or the seeker that also spends a lot of time there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinobot/Rattrap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>way of the house dino [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2281313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>that's my rat!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinobot snarled as he walked past bot after bot in the state capital. He hated being on Cybertron, but with Rattrap being the second in command of the planet, he had to be there. Somebot had to put his mate in his place, and now the velociraptor was making sure that he was the only one doing that job.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir! The capital building is a public building, but you still need to set up a meeting to meet with our leader! Our next public questioning is not for a few weeks!” Dinobot rolled his optics at the nameless secretary.</p><p> </p><p>“I assure you that no bot will want to hear what I have to say in public,” Dinobot pushed past her, “now if you don’t want a scandal, let me through!” That was enough to scare her away. Now there was nothing to stop him from tearing the seeker a new one. The velociraptor busted into the room like there was another beast war going on, sword and tail spinning in anger.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I said that I didn’t want to be disturbed while I did paperwork!” Starscream didn’t even lookup. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh I think you’ll want to hear this,” Dinobot purred as he plunged his sword into Starscream’s desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” Dinobot smirked as he now had Starscream’s attention. </p><p> </p><p>“I am Dinobot, Rattrap’s mate,” Starscream gulped, he heard the Maximal talk about his mate, but he thought that everything that Rattrap had said was some sort of tail he spun to gain aw, “and we need to talk.”  </p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea what we have to talk about,” Starscream made a mental note to order a new desk. </p><p> </p><p>“I believe that you’ve been quite close to Rattrap,” Dinobot hissed as Starscream felt his tanks churn. Hopefully, the other mech wasn’t thinking that he and Rattrap had any relationship outside of a professional work one, “and I want you to know that he is mine!” </p><p> </p><p>“Of… of course,” Starscream didn’t know if he could hold back the contents of his tanks. The last thing he wanted to know was Rattraps personal life, “I have no intentions-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t lie to me!” Dinobot pulled the sword out of the desk and pointed it out at the seeker, “I’ve heard rumors about you!” </p><p> </p><p>“It certainly isn’t with him! I have standards!” Starscream was outraged that he was being accused of sleeping with Rattrap. </p><p> </p><p>“Like I would believe you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, what’s going on in here?” Rattrap walked in, and Dinobot quickly put the sword away, “hey dinomut, it’s good to see you out and about!” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s good to be out,” the velociraptor purred and Starscream felt Energon hit the back of his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Dinobot was just looking for you Rattrap,” Starscream quickly lied, “he wanted to have lunch with you today. I would be fine if you took the rest of the day off to treat your mate to something special. You’ve earned it for all of your work on the upcoming bill,” Starscream hoped that it would get them out of his office. </p><p> </p><p>“Really? Okay, then boss!” Rattrap’s arm swung around Dinobot’s waist and pulled him closer, “there’s this new restaurant down the block that has Energon flavored with some earth cuisine, and I’ve been wanting to take Dinobot out to it when we have some down time~” Starscream wished that they would just leave already. “I think you two would get along great if you two got to know each other.” Rattrap missed the glares that the two mechs shot at each other. </p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps, but I think that this day should be about you two,” Starscream wished that they would just leave already and get out of his office. </p><p> </p><p>“I agree with Starscream,” Dinobot purred, “besides I have something special for you at home~”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Starscream didn’t know if he could hold back the Energon rising in his throat. “Well then, see ya later boss!” Rattrap and Dinobot left the office. </p><p> </p><p>“Whoa Screamer, you look terrible,” Wheljack walked into the destroyed office, “what happened in here?” </p><p> </p><p>“Trust me Wheeljack, you don’t want to know.” the seeker said before he emptied the continents of his tank onto the floor.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to grab a medic.” The scientist said before fleeing the scene.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>